Puppet of Darkness
by EricaX
Summary: He never meant to do any harm. One minute he was fine, the next, chaos. Something is wrong with him, and they promised to help him, but are they really going to? Or just make things worse? What is this inside him? Ken based.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darkness. There was nothing but pure darkness within the fine black walls of the rooms of the unknown building. There were only two occupants inside this dark and chilling room.

One, was a woman, with a long red dress on, with a large spidery purple hat and purple sunglasses which reflected no light off them.

The other, was a man, who didn't stand entirely straight, instead, he leaned heavily on a thin crooked cane. He wore a blue jacket, coated heavily with buttons and straps, and blue pants to match. The collar of his jacket with so high up, you could hardly see the lower half of his face, and with his oversized hat, only his one eye was visible.

They both seemed to be standing in front of a screen, which provided so very little light in the room.

The woman growled in discompfort and impatience.

"I don't understand why He couldn't just handle them" she hissed, her mouth hidden behind the red collar of her jacket.

"Now, now my Sweet. You know as well as I do that our Master strictly told us that He needs to gain his strength. He is very weak at the moment, you know?"

"Yes, yes, I know! But He is strong enough to take care of a few measley pests such as them!" retaliated the woman in red by gesturing to the screen in front of them.

The two of them froze when they heard the faint sounds of whimpering and coughing coming from down the hallway.

"Perhaps HE is not as strong as I had originally hoped" sighed the woman.

"You must admit though, he is getting awfully stronger since we found Him. Before He was only with us for less than twenty minutes, now he He is with us for lamost an hour" said the man in blue. The woman nodded.

"That is true" she agreed.

"Now all we have to do, is come up with some way to make him stronger. If we wait for him to become stronger on his own, it'll be years before we can set our plan into action with the pace He's going!" thought the blue man out loud. The woman nodded.

"You certianly know how to speak the obvious..." hissed the red woman.

"I aim to please, my Sweet!" chuckled the man in blue.

The whimpering and coughing grew louder from down the hallway. You could hear someone breathing heavily, as though they just competed in a twenty mile race.

"Looks like it's time" commented the woman. The man nodded.

They turned away from the small screen and headed towards the darkened doorway and into the hallway. At the end of the dreary hallway, they came upon a large room. Almost as large as an auditorium, only without any seats. And instead of a stage, there were steps, which had a large purple and black thrown on it. Sitting inside the chair, sat a small person. It wore a purple robe with gold hemming. It sat hunched over, His or Her's head down low. The room had very little light. Only small round lamps around the walls of the room gave any light, making it difficult to see who the person was.Whoever it was, did not look well. He looked as though he was close to tears. The man and woman could tell by the gleam the light made on the tears.

"Your Highness..." spoke the woman slowly and carefully. "Are you alright?"

The person in the chair looked up, making His face visible. It was the face of a young boy, not yet hit puberty. Not even a teen yet. It looked sad, yet possessed. His eyes glowed red.

"No...I am not alright..." hissed a menacing voice not fit for a boy that age. It sounded older and too cruel. "You gave me such a weak body..."

"W-We did not choose your body Your Highness..." spoke the blue man. "Our Master...Owikawa did."

"Yes, so he's told me...but I do not care...I am in the mood for blaming...and you are the only one's here to blame..." spoke the boy.

The man trembled in fear, but the woman only rolled her eyes at him.

"We shall find energy for you You Highness...but you will just have to be patient..."

"I...Don't wish to be patient! I want power now!" the boy screamed. He then convulsed into a fit of coughs and trembling. He began to whimper, but with a child's voice. The child began to cry.

In a completely new voice, one that matched the boy better, he regained his composer a bit, and asked, "W-Where am I?"

"Hmm..." began the woman in red. She didn't bother answering his question. "How are you today Ken?"

The boy named Ken looked up at the sound of his name and frowned. "Not well, Arukenimon"

"Now, be a good little boy, and get your rest...You need to keep up your strength..." said the man in blue.

"I will Mummymon" spoke Ken nonchalantly.

Ken slowly stood, to the surprise of Arukenimon and Mummymon, and slowly made his way past them and into the darkened hallway.

He looked exhausted, bags under his eyes. "I'm going home..." he whispered.

When he reached the hallway, a small green worm-looking creature scampered over to Ken's legs, giving him a gentle hug.

"Ken-Chan!" it cried. Ken smiled, and picked up the small worm.

"Hello, Wormmon" Ken replied tiredly."How are you today?"

"Oh, just fine, Ken. But how are you?" replied Wormmon.

"I've had better days..." mumbled Ken. He continued to walk after pciking up Wormmon and made his way over to a small television. It was this television that would allow him to go home.

Reaching into his robe pocket and pulled out a small black divice. Flashing it in front of the screen on the television, Ken cried out, "Digiport Open!" And he was gone in a flash.

Arukenimon watched as he went, Mummymon right behind her.

"Do you think we should have let him go like that?" Mummymon asked.

"Doesn't matter. Whether he is in our world or his, he is still under our control. I am sure He will make sure of that" replied Arukenimon.

Mummymon nodded. "I just hope the Master won't be anrgy with us."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Pain...That's all I can remember these days...'

Ken Ichijouji tried as hard as he could not to trip over his own feet as he slowly made his way through the hallway of the Tamachi school. It was only yesterday that he had been with Mummymon and Arukenimon, but to Ken, that seemed like ages ago. Time seemed to go so much slower for him than for everyone else. He didn't understand why though.

Taking a deep calming breath, Ken walked into the cafeteria. Lunchtime. The one part of his shcool day where he didn't need to sit and pay attention to a teacher. The one part of the day where he could stare off into space and not get into trouble.

He headed towards his usual table where he sat alone. He didn't have any friends. At least not friends who wished to sit with him.

As he went to sit down at his usual spot, his lunch tray in his hands, he noticed that everyone was crowded around one table. Curiosity got the better of him and he went over to see what was going on.

They were all talking in hushed tones, glancing towards him as he got closer with the corner of their eyes. He was then able to catch a glimpse of who was sitting at the table, getting all the attention, to find out that it was Errol Ferguson. Errol and him had several classes together. They weren't the greatest of friends, but they still knew one another well enough to be worried if one turned up one day being injured.

"Wow, Errol! What happened to you?" asked Ken, shifting his weight from side to side, not caring for all the stares he was receiving. It was apparently the wrong thing for him to say, for the entire group of kids went into a loud and outragious uproar.

"Jeez! Can you believe that guy?"

"What nerve!"

"How dare he come waltzing in here asking what happened after what he did!"

These were just some of things the kids began to rant. And it finally dawned on Ken that it was him that they were talking about.

"W-What? What are you all talking about? I haven't done anything!" asked Ken incrediously. He was now completely bewildered as to what was going on.

"I can't believe you, Ichijouji!" cried a girl known as Narita Schrawtz. "And to think I wanted to go out with you!" There was a brief moment where Ken actually thought she was going to slap him, but she didn't.

That was when Ken saw what all the fuss was about. They all thought he had done this to Errol. That had to be what they were going on about. But it simply didn't make any sense. He could never do that kind of damage to anyone.

Errol glared at Ken, looking as though he wanted to knock the living daylights out of him.

"Errol! Are you okay?" he hoped that he was wrong and they didn't think it was him who did this. But in his gut, he knew it was him. He just couldn't remember.

"NO! I'm just sorry I can't beat your sorry ass for what you did to me last night!" hissed Errol.

Errol had always been a sweet kid, and to hear him speak like that was a large shock indeed.

"Last night? Wha-" Ken was now trembling. Similar events had been happening to him for over a year now. He would randomly get blamed for doing something he couldn't remember doing. Such as last week, he was told by his parents that the police had found him trying to rob a candy store, yet, when he woke up, he told everyone he couldn't remember a thing, which he couldn't. Why was this all happening to him? What had he done to deserve this?

"I-I don't know what to say- I'm sorry! I don't remember doing this to you!" fumbled Ken. Wringing his hands together in panic.

"Ha! That's what he always says!" cried Errol in outrage. "You do these nasty things, then claim you can't remember them! Typical Ichijouji!"

Ken had no other choice but to go back to his empty lunch room table and eat his lunch. Every two seconds he received a death glare from at least one of the students in the class.

The news about Errol spread like wildfire around the school, so the rest of Ken's day was a disaster. But it wan't like that was something new.

Tears stung at his eyes all through the day, and Ken had to bite in tongue to keep from screaming in anguish. It started bleeding a little after lunch.

--

Once school was over, Ken went directly home, for he was feeling faint. He always felt faint right after school, with or without a day of anguish.

That was what Ken hated most about himself. He was so weak. When he was younger, he used to be able to run and play. In fact, he used to be faster than most kids his age. Really athletic. Now however, he was lucky if didn't faint just walking down the hallway to his bedroom.

And those terrible fainting spells he got. That was when most of the trouble started.

His parents were very worried about him. They had hired a man by the name of Owikawa to watch over him. He was a very well respected doctor. He watched over Ken during and after his fainting spells. Sometimes Ken would go into almost a coma-like state.

And everyday, Owikawa waited for Ken to arrive back from school to check over him.

Today was no exception.

"Hello, Ken. How are you today?" he asked in his deep voice when Ken entered his bedroom. His parents had asked the excat same question just moments ago, so Ken gave him the same answer.

"Terrible."

Owikawa was a very tall man with long black shiny hair that came down past his shoulders. His eyes were always narrowed and dark. And Ken noticed that his skin was peach like everyone else's; it was sort of greyish. He wore a purple and black suit.

Owikawa was sitting on Ken's computer chair. Ken walked over to him and fell to his knees, then sat, resting his head on Owikawa's lap.

Owikawa ran a cold hand down Ken's back soothingly. Most people would find that uncompfortable, but Ken thought it felt soothing. Owikawa seemed to be the only person Ken could truly rely on. He trusted him more than anyone else he knew. Even his parents. That was because Owikawa made him feel special, as though he was equal with everyone esle. He could tell him anything and know that his secrets wouldn't be told to anyone else. That they would be safe.

The tears that had been held back all day flowed down Ken's cheeks freely now.

"Now Ken, tell me what happened that has you so upset" spoke Owikawa, brushing through Ken's hair with his hand.

Ken sniffed. "It happened again..." was all Ken said, and Owikawa seemed to know exactly what he was talking about.

"I see..." he whispered.

"I was blamed for something I didn't do again! I mean, I am just crazy, or is it like someone terrible is inside me, taking over and doing nasty things to everyone around me? It must be! Because I can never remember these things!" Ken was now near hysterics.

Owikawa hushed him. "Quiet child. You'll get worked up again and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Ken shook his head.

Pain.

Ken winced as pain entered his chest. He began breathing heavily.

"Ken? Are you alright?" asked Owikawa. It took Ken several minutes to regain his breath. he shook his head once more.

"W-What's wrong with me?" whimpered Ken sorrowfully, burrying his face into Owikawa's lap.

Owikawa shook his head as Ken had another pain attack.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and before Owikawa could react, Mrs. Ichijouji opened the door with a tray of cookies.

"Oh! Sorry! It's just that I wanted to see if any of you wanted c-" Mrs. Ichijouji froze at the sight of Ken, who had raised his head up in a snap at the sound of her voice, the feel of her presence, his eyes glowing red. His face held an eeire glow as he watched her every move.

He turned away from Owikawa, facing Mrs. Ichijouji.

"Give me your energy!" demanded a deep cruel voice. Ken was no longer speaking. "GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY!"

"Ken?" asked Mrs. Ichijouji, confused.

Owikawa was up in an instant, pushing Mrs. Ichijouji out the door. Ken began to have a pain attack again, yet the cruel voice kept speaking. "You promised me energy! Where is it?"

"Your Highness..." spoke Owikawa in a clammy voice. Owikawa was suddenly acting a little more nervous. He sat back down in his chair as Ken leaned against the desk, struggling to keep in control over His body. He glared at the man in the chair. "Please understand, I am doing everything in my power to find energy for you, haveArukenimon and Mummymon not been doing their jobs properly?"

"Yes, they have...They give me energy, but lousy energy. Energy...that gives me little strength..."

"I am sorry..."

"Well you should be! This is a very weak body you gave me, Owikawa, and I don't wish to be in it much longer!" He shouted.

"What type of energy might help you more?" asked Owikawa.

"Pure...It must be pure...not from a digimon. Digimon energy is not pure enough..."

"So...human...?"

"...Yes..." He went into a fit of coughs. Trembling, Ken shook his head. "The purest you can find..."

"Yes, Your Highness. I will work on it right away..."

"...Good--"choked Ken.

Pain. Wincing, His red eyes lost their glow, returning to normal.

Ken whimpered in pain as he grabbed his chest, panting for dear life.

"W-What happened to me...?" asked Ken.

"You fainted again is all."lied Owikawa. "But I think you need rest now. You must go to the digital world at once. Arukenimon and Mummymon will help you regain your strength..." Owikawa guided Ken over to the copmuter after slowly helping the boy stand. Ken nodded, taking Owikawa's clammy, sweaty hand to help himself up.

"Thank you...Owikawa...I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you. You're the only person I can trust..." With that, Ken hugged him.

Owikawa accepted his hug, rubbing his back. "Yes...let's keep it that way, shall we?" Ken nodded.

Pulling out his digivice, Ken cried out, "Digiport Open!" and he was gone.

--

Mummymon looked up from what he was doing to see Ken walking into the room. Mummymon walked over to him quickly and pulled the boy into his arms at once, seeing as how Ken was able to collapse, carrying the limp boy over to a bed. The bed was a light gray, completely covered in darkness.

"There you are, my boy. Now, be a good lad and sleep." he instructed. Ken nodded, and was asleep even before Mummymon rested Ken's head on the pillow and pulled the covers over him.

When Ken was taken care of, Mummymon walked out of the dark room and into the hallway, but not before shutting the door and locking it.

Arukenimon stood outside the door impatiently.

"Finally! Now come on! The Master wishes to speak with us!" she hissed under her breath, un-crossing her arms.

The two of them walked in silecne until they were back into the room with the single computer screen which gave out very little light.

With a snap, Owikawa's face appeared on the screen.

"Well? Is He asleep?" demanded Owikawa. The two nodded. "Good. Now He has told me that He needs more energy, Human energy. And not just any human's energy, but Pure Energy." he explained.

Another screen popped up next to Owikawa's. Arukenimon examined it carefully. She smiled.

"I don't think that will be a problem anymore..."

Mummymon looked over at the screen to see what was on it. It was the Digidestined.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"They want you to WHAT?" cried Yolei Inoue in complete shock.

Yolei Inoue was an average girl from the city of Odaiba. She had long lavender hair and large round glases. Her mismatched outfit making her stick out like a sore thumb. The boy beside her hair redish brown piky hair and a pair of goggles around his head. Davis Motomiya glared at her for her exclaimation.

Three other kids were walking just slightly behind the two, trying to surpress their giggles. One, was a girl, Kari Kamiya, who had very short brown hair, neatly kept back by a single pink barret. She wore a pink and white top and yellow shorts. She also wore a camera around her neck. The other two were boys. One, was taller than Kari, who had blonde hair,which was covered by a hat, and wore a green and yellow outfit.

The last boy, was the youngest of the group. The shortest; he wore a brown top and pants and he had short brown hair.

"Very funny Yolei!" Davis was saying. "But yeah! My parents want me to go to Tamachi school for a day. They said they wanted me to get an idea about what other kinds of kids have to go through. They said that it would be great experience for me" Davis rolled his eyes at the very thought.

"But they are right, Davis. It would be a great experience for you" spoke Kari from behind them.

"Yeah, but Tamachi? Come on! That place is so boring over there!" Davis started to whine.

Suddenly, a light beeping started coming from all of their pockets. They all knew what it was coming from. They pulledout all their digivices and looked at them with alarm written all over their faces.

"The digital world is in trouble!" cried TK.

--

Arukenimon an Mummymon looked up at Him in His thrown in worry.

"Your Highness...?" spoke Arukenimon unsurely.

He was coughing,and having a breathing fit. Ken was moaning and whimpering. "I wanna go home..." he sobbed. "The pain is too much..."

He started convulsing for several long, excrusiating moments and his eyes started to glow red.

"WHERE IS THE ENERGY YOU PROMISED ME?" He demanded. Arukenimon and Mummymon could not help but tremble a bit at the harshness and loudness of His voice.

"We are working on it-" Arukenimon began, but was cut off.

He froze. "I sense it..."

"Sense what, Your Highness?" asked Mummymom urgently.

He smiled wickedly, his eyes narrowing. "Pure energy..."

Arukenimon and Mummymon just looked at Him stupidly. "FIND ME THAT PURE ENERGY!" He commanded.

Both digimon stumbled a bit before going off to accomplish His order.

--

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Davis aloud as the group took a good look at their surroundings. They were currently in the forest part of the Digital World. The trees were far apart, so there was plently of sunshine falling down from the sky for them to see with.

"I'm not sure...Everything looks okay..." mumbled TK.

"Maybe it was a glitch or something in our digivices" offered Kari.

Everyone slowly nodded, all silently wishing in their minds that that was what had happened.

High above the forest two lone figures stood on top of a large cliff about half a mile away from the digidestined. Arukenimon smiled triumphantly.

"Well, well, well, would you look at that Mummymon," she began, gesturing to the children down below them. Mummymon turned his head so that he could see them. "They are just standing there so defensless, it would almost be rude for us not to attack them."

Mummymon scratched underneath his large blue hat. "Well actually my Sweet, it wouldn't -"

Arukenimon gave Mummymon a large shove in the gut as she rolled her eyes at him.

"It was only a figure of speech, you dunderhead!"

"Sorry..." mumbled the hurting Mummymon. Arukenimon ignored him as she looked back down at the digidestined.

"Hmm..." she thought aloud. "His Highness wishes to have energy...yet how to attain it...?"

All was silent for several minutes. Mummymon was only clutching to his side with one hand with his other hand wrapped around his crooked cane.

"Well, perhaps I should just send a little present to them..." spoke Arukenimon at last.

"Oh really! A present? What type of one?" asked Mummymon stupidly. Arukenimon made a move to smack him again only she didn't.

Instead, she grabbed a handful of her long white hair and screamed, "Spirit Needle!"

--

Meanwhile, back in the black thrown room, Ken was having his own inner battle.

Clutching his chest and panting for dear life, Ken was surpised when a little worm slowly crawled into his lap. Ken smiled.

"H-Hello, Wormmon" he whispered into the creature's ear. The both of them had always been afraid to speak too loudly whenever they were in the Digital World. They didn't really have a reason for it, but they just didn't like the thought of speaking too loudly.

"Hello Ken-Chan...How are you today?" asked Wormmon. Ken sighed as he laid back in the thrown.

"Not well Wormmon. I'm so tired..."

"Then you should be alsleep..." replied Wormmon truthfully. Ken nodded.

"Yes, I know. But that is all I do these days. And I'm sick of it..." he paused to catch his breath. "I want to be like every other kid, who can run and play and have fun like kids are supposed to."

"Then why don't you go outside and do that?" asked Wormmon quietly.

Ken blinked, remaining silent. '_Why not? The air would do him some good. Besides, it has been such a long time since he was outside while in the digital world.'_ Ken slowly stood up, using the thrown to help him up, making Wormmon jump off his lap.

Ken smiled. He was finally going to go outside.

Getting outside was no small task. Ken had to slowly make his way through a maze of dark hallways before he finally found an exit.

When he went outside however, it was deadly sunny, and Ken nearly went blind from all the sudden light. Ken knew that all of this light wasn't good for his already too pale skin, so he started looking for some shade.

"Do you see any shade Wormmon. I don't like all this sun. IT'll make me go blind at this rate" spoke Ken, covering his eyes.

"There's some shade over there where those trees are, Ken" answered Wormmon, pointing to some trees. .

Ken looked ahead of them to see that there was indeed a forest ahead of them. So, they slowly started making their way towards the forest.

--

"Well, come on. If there is nothing going on, then maybe we should just go..." though Cody out loud. By this point, everyone was just about ready to go home. Boredum had attcked all five of them and since there seemed to be nothing going on, they decided that it would be best if they just went home.

"Ready?" asked TK as he grabbed his digivice, looking back to see if everyone was ready. They all nodded, and just when TK was about to cry, "Digiport Open!", there was a loud hissing noise.

Everyone was on their gaurd in an instant.

"What is it?" asked Veemon, standing in front of Davis.

"I don't know, but I don't like it" purred Gatomon defensively.

There was a russle in the bushes several feet from the left of them. They all held out their digivices, ready for an attack.

The hissing noise grew louder, and before long, a large digimon apeared from out of the bushes.

"That's Blossomon!" cried Kari.

This large digimon looked like a giant yellow flower with eyes and a large toothy mouth. Down along it's brown stem were long twisting roots which had little baby flowers without any eyes that snapped viciously at the kids.

"Look out!" cried Yolei as she dodged one of Blossomon's attacks.

"Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquilamon!"

"Veemon digivlove to...X-Veemon!"

"Armidillomon digivolve to...Anchelomon!"

"Gatomon digivlove to...Angewomon!"

"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!"

The kids all ran in different directions, hoping not to get hit by one of the stingers.

"Why is it attacking us?" demanded TK behind a nearby tree.

"I know! We didn't do anything to him!" Yolei shouted back behind another tree.

"Maybe it's confused" opinioned Cody.

"Or maybe...It just is clearly following orders by defeating you..." spoke a new voice. Everyone looked up in a near by tree. A skinny woman in red was standing on one of the lowest branches of the tree, her arms crossed, and a triumphant look on her face. Arukenimon un-crossed her arms as she dropped down to the ground.

"Who the heck are you?" demanded Davis.

"My name is Arukenimon and I'm afraid to say that your days are munbered" she sneered.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just see about that!" challenged Davis. he turned to his partner. "Come on X-Veemon! Let's show her what we're made of!" X-Veemon nodded, looking back to Blossommon.

Arukenimon in turn, turned to Blossommon. "Blossommon! Destroy them!" she ordered.

Blossommon gave a loud shriek of obedience and began burrying all of it's pinchers down into the ground. The ground began to quake underneath their feet.

"RUN!" screamed TK, running off from his spot behind the tree. Everyone listened to him and started taking off, Blossomon's pinchers quickly following them underground.

After several minutes of running, Cody got an idea. "Everyone into the trees!" he called to them all.

Everyone grabbed onto a seperate tree and started climbing up them as fast as they could. Blossomon, unaware of what they had done,continued moving foward. Just when the digidestined where starting to cheer for their great trickery, Kari cried out, "Oh no! There's a boy up there!"

Everyone turned their heads to see what Kari was talking about. Staright ahead of Blossomon's path was a boy, hunched over on the ground. A small green digimon fretting at his side.

"Oh no! He's right in Blossomon's path!" cried TK.

--

Ken looked up just in time to hear someone shout, "Oh no! He's right in Blossomon's path!"

His eyes went wide, however, right when he saw Blossomon, he crouched to the ground in pain. Blossomon was still heading for him.

Unable to move, Ken cringed and winced. There was so much pain!

Black mist filled the air as Blossommon hurried on, it's mind no longer working, it was now moving so fast without reason.

Black energy engulfed the area around Ken and Blossommon. Seconds before Blossommon was about to run into him, Ken, with inhumane speed, clutched one of Blossommon's uprotted roots and squeezed it as hard as he could. Blossommon froze.

The black mist intensified as Ken's eyes began to glow a deep purple and then a hollow white. His hair began to fly around him due to a mysterious, unknown force.

Then, without warning, Blossommon disinigrated. Destroyed.

The black mist disapeared, and ken's eyes stopped glowing as they slowly closed in exhuastion. Ken fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Ken! Ken!" fretted a worried Wormmon.

Arukenimon, who had only been a few short yards away stood in shock from what had just taken place.

The digidestined on the other hand, were not so much shocked, but worried. They slowly came out of the trees and ran over to the boy they didn't know. Wormmon looked up at the digidestined as they approached warily. "Please, don't hurt him. He's my partner. He's done nothing wrong...Honest" he whimpered up at them. Kari smiled at the little worm affectionately.

"You're his partner huh? He must be very proud of you" she said quietly. Wormmon wasn't sure to be bashful or wary.

Davis and Cody crouched down to examine Ken's unconscious form. "Who do you think he is? Is he a digidestined?" asked Davis.

"I'm not sure, but whoever he is, he just destroyed that digimon single handedly, literally" replied Cody thoughtfully.

Davis was about to try and wake Ken up, when the sound of a twig snapping made them turn around quickly. No one was there.

When they turned back around, Ken and Wormmon were gone.

--

Ken panted for breath as he sat on his black thrown in the unknown building, listening to Arukenimon and Mummymon rant on and on about how much trouble he had gotten into.

"Do you realize how much trouble you have gotten, not only yourself, but us in?" a demanded Mummymon. "Owikawa is not at all pleased with you, Ken!"

Ken couldn't help but give them a small glare of hate when it came to moments like this.

"Don't give us that look boy!" sneered Arukenimon.

"All I wanted was some fresh air" Ken argued weakly.

"Fresh air? Fresh air!? Well, if you want fresh air you can come to us and we'll let you go outside" spoke Mummymon.

"Under your supervision" Ken muttered bitterly.

He didn't receive a reply from that statement, only an order to go with Mummymon to take a nap. Had it been earlier in the day, and had he not destroyed Blossommon without his knowing, Ken would have protested, but now, he was ready for a nap.

"What happened to me anyway? All I can remember was hearing a boy cry out, and then...I was in my black thrown" Ken stated quietly to Mummymon on their way to the bedroom. Mummymon said nothing. What Ken didn't know, couldn't hurt him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ken covered his ears as hard as he could without giving himself a headache from the numbing pain. The taunts were terrible. They were non-stop.

"Evil Ichijouji! If you refuse to be his friend, he'll beat 'ya real good!"

"What's the matter Ichijouji? Forget how to talk?"

"Of course he can talk, but he's too stupid to know what to say!"

"Super Genius? Try super loser!"

These were hardly any of the nasty ones either.

"Are you a boy, or a girl? I'd say you were a boy, but then, who cares right?"

"If I were you, I'd dig a hole, jump in it, and then cover it back up again!"

He tried his hardest to keep a nuetral face, but it was just so hard sometimes. Blocking them out never worked for him either, no matter how hard he pressed on his ears.

He'd walk down the halls and hear these taunts be said by the students he passed as they glared and laughed at him.

--

Ken was currently in his study hall, the first period of the day. He sat in the room, which looked like any other average classroom in Tamachi school. ken sat in the back of the room in the far corners by the windows. At times like this, when he had no homework to do, Ken liked to watch out the window and enjoy the sunshine that poured in through on sunny days. Today was far from sunny, so Ken had no real reason to look out the window to enjoy anything.

Balling up into a ball in his chair, Ken tried to be as small of possible, hoping that everything and everyone would just go away.

The students were silent now, the only thing that could be heard was the scratching of pencils and sligt clearing of the throats or sniffling.

There was sudden knock at the door, causing for everyone to look up. Ken ignored it. His knees held up to chest on the chair, his chin resting on knees, Ken's eyes were slightly glazed over. He was far off in dream land.

Mrs. Grafe, the study hall teacher, whose short curly brown hair was awry, cleared her throat as she read the note that the student at the door had handed to her. She looked up at the class.

"Class, we have an Exchange Student here with us today. His name is Davis Motomiya, and he is from Odaiba. He will be joining us and our classes for today. He is currently deciding whether or not to transfer here or not" she spoke lightly, her voice slightly squeaky.

Everyone turned their gazed over to Davis, who wore a large grin on his face. Adjusting the goggles on top of his head, he happily walked into the room, looking through all the new faces.

Mrs. Grafe put a hand on Davis' shoulder. "There is a seat next to Mr. Ichijouji over there" she said, pointing to Ken. "Why don't you sit next to him? He needs a friend" she added softly into his ear.

Davis took one look over at Ken and could immedeatly tell just how badly Ken really did need a friend. Not a single person sat within two seats next to him, and Ken wore a very lonely, depressed expression.

_'He looks vaugely familiar' _thought Davis.

Ken blinked in surprise when Davis sat down next to him, unfolding his legs and sitting properly in the chair. Davis could hear whispers spread throughout the room like wildfire. He could only hear bits and peices of them.

"That poor boy!"

"I feel so sorry for him!"

"It's a shame he's going to get beat up!"

Davis ignored the whispers, not really realizing that they were about himself. He turned his attention to Ken, who nervously played with a lock of his hair.Davis may have been oblivious to the chatterings, but he knew what they meant. He was just thankful Davis didn't.

"Hey! My name's Davis! Pleasure to meet 'ya!" greeted Davis ethusiastically. He held out his hand for Davis to shake. Ken slowly reached out to shake, meeting a firm grip.

"Ken. Ken Ichijouji" whispered Ken. Davis smiled ear to ear.

"So, this is the great Tamachi huh?" Davis spoke conversationally. Ken shifted his gaze to his shoes.

"I guess. If you really want to call if that. I don't see what's so 'great' about it" Ken mumbled into his lap.

"Are you shy or something? Cause you're kind of mumbling" asked Davis, leaning down to see what the matter was.

Ken shook his head, then nodded quickly. Davis chuckled. " I would say you are, just by that reply. But don't worry, you don't have to be shy around me!"

Ken nodded, a smile creeping onto his lips. Being around Davis made him feel like he was somebody, as though he wasn't just a dot on the wall.

"So Ken, what other classes are you taking?" asked Davis.

And that was how their friendhip began. Throught the rest of the school day, Ken and Davis were practically inseperable. Whenever Ken got the impression when Davis had found some other friends to be around with, and just when he was about to walk away, Davis always managed to shove him back to his side. Ken refused to speak to anyone while they were in a large group of people. He had learned from experience never to speak with a large group of people. Too many people around to askquestions at once, too many people to taunt him at once. But with Davis, he didn't have that problem, for everyone's attention was on davis. Ken was just there, soaking everything in.

By the end of the day however, Ken was starting to get exhausted from all the new excitement, and it was finally taking a toll on him.

Davis glanced over at his new friend. They were noe walking out of the school and down the school steps, Davis' school case over his shoulder. He leaned over to look at ken's face, which was hidden behind his long blue hair.

"Dude, Ken. What's the matter?" he asked. His blue friend always seemed so depressed, that was what made Davis want to be his friend even more. It made him feel like someone really needed his goofy weirdness.

Ken began to pant. "I-don't feel very well..."

Davis felt his head. "You don't feel warm."

Ken shook his head, as he regained his breath. He turned to Davis, making them stop, and looked at Davis staright in the eyes.

Davis cocked his head to one side, wanting to know what was going on.

Ken smiled, "Thank you Davis. For being my friend. It was awfully nice of you" said Ken rather glumly. He shook Davis' unprepared hand.

"W-What do 'ya mean? I'll always be your friend Ken" said Davis incrediously. Ken shook his head.

"But, you were only here in Tamachi for one day..." Ken trailed off.

"So? It's called staying in touch. Here, I'll give you my phone number, and anytime you want to just hang out, give me a call" said Davis, digging around his shorts pocket for a peice of paper.

After exchanging numbers, Ken bowed to his new freind Davis waved, both walking farther and farther away from each other.

"Bye Ken!" See ya later!" called Davis.

"Bye Davis!"

Ken smiled as he turned to go home. He had made a friend today...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ken clutched his chest as he panted for air. He was currently on the floor of his carpeted bedroom trying his hardest to control the pain.

Dr. Owikawa on the other hand, sat relaxed in Ken's chair, leaned back, his legs crossed, arms over his chest. He raised an eyebrow at Ken.

Ken, oblivious to Owikawa, slowly gained back his breath, and sat into a sitting position.

"I don't really think it's necesary to ask how you are today" spoke Owikawa at last as he watched Ken climb into his bed, searching for something. Ken shook his head.

"Are you going to go to the Digital World again today?" Ken shook his head once more.

This angered Owikawa. Ken wasn't speaking to him, and he didn't like it.

"Ken!" he called. Ken shook his head as he climbed around on the bed, lifting up the sheets, looking for something; still.

"Listen to me when I'm speaking to you!" demanded Owikawa, however, his demand fell on deaf ears, for Ken was still too busy looking for something. Ken tumbled under the covers, and Owikawa watched for several minutes as Ken searched underneath his sheets, and finally, he did. A small smile was playing on Ken's lips as he looked at the small peice of paper.

Ken then slowly climbed down, and right when his feet were on the floor, Owikawa snatched the paper from ken's hands.

"Hey! That's mine!" cried Ken, trying to jump up and snatch the paper back from Owikawa's raised up hand. But it was no use, the man was far too tall for Ken to handle.

"Well, aren't we in an energenic mood today?" hissed Owikawa sourly as he began to read the paper.

"You act as though that's a bad thing" Ken hissed back. Owikawa ignored him, his eyes went wide after he read the paper.

"Davis Motomiya: 473-7694-0939. " he read aloud. "What is this?"

Ken looked to the floor, hiding behind his hair. He didn't want Owikawa to see his embarassment. "My friend's phone number:"

"Your friend, huh?" Owikawa repeated. "Ken, haven't we discussed 'friends'?"

"Yes." mumbled Ken, still looking at the floor. Tears came to his eyes as he remembered what was said about friends.

"They mean nothing in life. They are a waste of time. All they do is make fun of you. And make you feel meaningless."

Ken shook his head. "Not Davis. He's different!"

Owikawa laughed. "Different, you say? Ha! Oh, well..." He handed Ken the peice of paper. "Have it your way then. But don't come crying back to me when he ruins your social life."

"I don't have a social life" sneered Ken, pocketing the paper.

"Good, your life will be much easier that way" said Owikawa calmly. Ken winced.

"Just go!" cried Ken, starting to push Owikawa out of his room. "Please! Just go! I need some alone time!"

Owikawa just watched as Ken pushed him out the door, not even bothering to struggle, he knew putting to much strain on Ken would hurt Him. Ken slammed the door on him. Tears welled up in his eyes.

Davis wouldn't do that to him. He wouldn't betray him. Davis was the first person in a long time to treat him like a normal person. He wanted Ken to be around him, instead of pushing him away.

Ken looked down at his pocket, where he knew the paper with his number was hidden. He slowly pulled it out and read it.

_Should he call him...?_

_Yes. What harm could it do? If Davis said no, or made fun of him, then so be it. He was used to it by now._

Getting up, Ken opened his door and ran right into his mother.

"Oh Ken! Hello sweetie! I just wanted to let you know that Dr. Owikawa left for the evening, so if you have any problems tonight you'll have to go to the hospital. And also, would you like a cookie? I made your favorite."

Ken smiled, and took a cookie, mumbling a thank you before walking past her and towards the phone.

Walking to the phone and picking it up, Ken grabbed the paper, dialed the number, and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, Motomiya residence" came a girl's voice.

"H-hello, is Davis home?" asked Ken.

"Oh yeah, hang on" she replied. Ken could hear her yelling for Davis on the other side of the phone.

"Davis! Get your butt over here! You have a phone call!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" groaned Davis.

Ken couldn't help but chuckle a bit on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah? Hello? Who is it?" came Davis' boyish voice on the phone.

Ken gulped nervously, all laughter gone. "D-Davis? I-It's me...Ken."

"Ken? Oh, Ken! Hey! How are ya buddy?" asked Davis excitedly. His voice suddenly held his usual spunk and perkiness.

Ken sighed in relief. He was still happy to hear from him. "I-I'm okay."

"Still shy by the sound of it" chuckled Davis. "So? You said you'd call if you wanted to hang out. So is that why you called?"

"Y-Yes. I was bored and wanted to...hang out...with you" spoke Ken, not used to the words he was using.

"Great! So...Where do you wanna meet?" asked Davis. Ken blinked. He hadn't thought about that. Where are they going to meet at? Ken glanced over at his mom fluffling the pillows on the couch.

"How about here at my house. I'll give you the directions to get here" offered Ken. He smiled, liking his idea more with every passing moment. The best part was, Owikawa wasn't going to be there.

After giving Davis the directions to get to his apartment, Ken said goodbye and hung up the phone. Davis said he would be there within an hour.

Ken turned to his mother, who was fixing the quilt that laid on the couch.

"Mom?" he began.

"Yes, Ken?" her voice was extra perky.

"May I invite a friend over?" Ken asked, knowing what was coming next. Mrs. Ichijouji looked up in surprise, then smiled warmly. She walked over to Ken and gave him a large hug.

"Finally, my baby boy has made a friend, I knew you would. And of course you may. Have you already called him? Was that why you were using the phone?" she began asking. Ken nodded. "Alright then. He can stay as long as he wants."

"Thank you, mama" Ken mumbled into her chest.

--

Davis looked up at the large building of apartments. Looking down at the paper where he had scibbled down Ken's address, he nodded. Knowing what floor to go on now. It didn't take long to find it, and when Davis did, he quickly fixed his hair and goggles and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" called a sweet motherly voice from the inside. The door opened to a small woman with curly brown hair.

_'Must be his mom' _thought Davis.

"Oh! You must be Ken's new friend! Hello! I'm Mrs. Ichijouji! His mother. Won't you come in?" she greeted happily.

"Sure! It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am" replied Davis. With that, Davis walked into the door, and got to see a friendly, clean apartment.

"Ken will be out with you in a moment" said Mrs. Ichijouji. Davis nodded.

And she was right, in a moment, Ken appeared from his room, nervous-looking.

"H-hello Davis" greeted Ken with a small wave.

"Ken! How are you?" Davis waved back, walking up to Ken.

Ken shrugged. "I've been worse..." Davis smiled.

"You know, on my way over here, I was thinking, and thought that maybe you could come over to Odiaba Park sometime. Heck, we could even do it today if you wanted, so that you could meet some of my other friends." Ken shook his head quickly, not liking the idea. Davis patted him on the back.

"Oh don't worry, they're really nice. They'd love to get to know you! I promise!"

Ken gave a worried glance to his mother, who knew what Ken was thinking. Too much and excersise made Ken weak and tired, and, well, Mrs. Ichijouji didn't like to think of that.

"I don't know, Davis...I don't do too well in crowds" he mumbled. Davis shook his head.

"I know, that's your problem! You need to get out more! Come on! It'll be fun!" he turned to Ken's mom. "May we Mrs. Ichijojji?"

There was a brief pause between mother and son, and soon, Mrs. ichijoujji was forcing herself to smile. "Of course the two of you can."

"Great! Let's go!" cried Davis. Ken turned to his mother.

"Mama!" he whispered urgently. His mother nodded.

"Relax honey! You'll be fine! Just go and enjoy yourself, you have your cellphone if you need anything!" she urged. Ken nodded and slowly followed Davis to Odaiba.

--

The park was sunny, happy, and filled with kids goofing off just like the digidestined were currently doing. TK stood in from of a bench were Kari and Yolei were sitting peacefully in the shade of the trees . TK stood there, dribbling a soccer ball on his knees. Cody on the other hand was sitting in the grass right next to the bench playing with Upamon.

"Where do you think Davis has gone?" asked Kari, looking around. "He's not here."

TK gave her an annoyed look as he said nothing, trying to impress her by showing off with his soccer ball. Yolei looked around as well. Her eyes landed on two boys walking their way.

"Oh! There he is! Who is that he's with?" asked Yolei, pointing to the boys. The four of them watched as Davis walked up to them, Ken slowly following behind, his eyes focused on the ground, and his hands twisting with nerves behind his back.

The others waited until the two boys were next to the bench before they said anything more.

"Who's your friend there Davis?" asked Kari, peering around Davis to get a good look of Ken.

Ken seemed to be hypervenelating. He was breathing really fast, and seemed to be using all his strength not to fall over faint.

Davis saw this and turned to him, concerned. "Dude, Ken. What's the matter, are you sick?"

Ken shook his head. "I-I'm just not used to this...To the sun...and ...meeting new people..."

"Oh, I get it...You just don't like change. Okay. "

"Well..I-" tried Ken, but was cut off by Davis' loud greetings to his friends.

"Hey everyone!" Davis was saying to the others, waving an arm at them. "Everyone! This is my new friend Ken! I met him at Tamachi yesterday, remember?"

TK nodded. "Oh yeah! He's that really shy kid you were talking about right?"

Davis threw an arm around Ken's shoulder and replied, "Yep! That's ken!"

Ken was to the point of fainting from both nerves, and too much excitement. He trembled next to Davis, who was completely oblivious to Ken's nerves. Taking in quick and choppy breaths, Ken tried to focus on what the others were saying, hoping to take his mind off the up coming pain in his chest.

"Okay, Ken, this is the beautiful and perfect Kari," Davis was saying, pointing to Kari. Kari only rolled her eyes and then wamred happily at Ken.

"Pleasure to meet you Ken" she greeted. Ken nodded as best he could manage.

"This is TJ-"

"TK!" cried TK.

"Yeah whatever, that's TM. And that's Cody, the short one. And here is the obnoxious Yolei."

Ken's eyes landed on Yolei and his world seemed to stop. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was perfect. her lavender hair, her cute round glasses, and those eyes behind them...

"So, that's everybody. Wanna introduce yourself Ken?" Ken could hear Davis say loudly, breaking his gaze from Yolei.

Ken nodded, not really knowing what was going on. Davis took a step back and let Ken talk. Ken fidgeted with his hands. "Well...I'm Ken...Nothing special about me..."

"I'm sure that's not true" spoke Yolei kindly. Ken looked up into her glowing eyes and could feel himself blushing.

"So? Who's up for some soccer?" asked TK, starting to bounce the ball on his knee once more. Davis grabbed the ball in mid-bounce and stuck his tounge out at TK.

"I am! Come on Ken! You can be on my team!" commanded Davis, running off with the ball. TK and the others ran in hot pursuit of Davis while Ken stayed frozen to where he was.

Soccer...? You mean...Play...? In the hot sun...? Run...? And get exhuasted...? Just for the fun of it...?

Ken couldn't understand why anyone would want to do that. Though, he wasn't like most people, or anybody for that matter. He had no energy to play anything. He could hardly walk down his hallway without collapsing. Ken was very surprised he had lived this far to the park.

"Ken! You coming or not?" asked Davis from a distance. Ken could tell by his tone of voice that Davis was getting slightly annoyed by his behavior. But Ken couldn't help it.

"Davis...I...can't...I-" Ken was interupted...again.

"COME ON!" urged Davis, who was now at Ken's side pulling at Ken's arm. Ken panicked.

"No! Davis! Please! You don't understand!" cried Ken desperately. Ken tried to pull his arm back from Davis's strong grip, but it was just no use. Sweat poured from Ken's temples as he fought against Davis, knowing it was useless.

PAIN!

So much pain ran through Ken's chest. Ken fell to the ground in seconds, nearly taking Davis with him. Davis let him go in shock. He had just enough time to get back when something very strange happened. A large gust of strong wind burst from Ken, shooting around him in all directions, hitting all the digidestined in the chest, knocking them to the ground.

"What the-!" cried TK.

When the five children looked up at Ken, Ken was standing as staright as he could, his hair floating in an unknown wind, His eyes glowed a deadly purple, a look of pure hatred written all over them.

"I...don't...want...to...play..." Ken hissed in a death cold voice that didn't belong to anyone human.

No one moved. "Davis, just WHO is this guy?" whispered Yolei demandedly.

Davis didn't reply. That glow...that eiree glow. The purple light. He'd seen it before. When they were at the digital world.

"It's him" whispered Davis. All the digidestined tore their eyes off Ken to look at Davis.

"What?" theY asked incrediuosly.

"That boy! That boy that we saw in the digital world! That's him! That was Ken! Look! The glow and everything! I thought he looked familiar!" cried Davis.

Realization fell over the group of friends, seeing that what Davis was saying was true.

Ken stopped glowing and his eyes snapped closed as he fell to the ground, out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up was an odd thing after having one of these 'spells'. Everythoing was always so foggy, and he could never remember anything that ever happened, but this time was different. Ken knew exactly what was going on and what had taken place before hand, for Ken knew thiswas going to happen.

Ken could smell grass and dirt when he first came to his senses.

'_Perhaps they decided to leave me here after what I'd done' _thought Ken sorrowfully. Opening his eyes slowly, Ken was surprised to see Davis sitting there beside him, his eyes full of concern.

"D-Davis?" croaked Ken, confused. Why hadn't he abandoned him like all the others have done before?

"Ken! Are you okay, man? You had us all really worried!" spoke Davis truthfully. Ken didn't repsond, instead, he only tried to sit up into a sitting position against the tree, taking a look at his surroundings. Everyone was still there, their eyes full of concern just like Davis' had been. All except for Cody's, who's eyes were full of suspicion. Ken ducked his head and lowered his eyes to keep from meeting Cody's glare.

Ken grabbed his chest as more pain plauged him.

Davis knelt down close to him, checking to see of Ken was okay, when a little electric blue ball bounced into Ken's view. Ken stared at it in awe. Davis looked over to see what Ken was looking at and cried out in panic.

"DemiVeemon!" he scolded, trying his hardest to hide the critter behind his back. Everyone sighed.

"That's a digimon" whispered Ken, to everyone's surprise.

"You know about digimon?" asked TK, suddenly anxious. Ken nodded slowly.

"I have my own. But I keep him in the digital world most of the time" replied Ken. Davis nodded.

"So, you've been there, huh? Does that mean you're a digidestined? Do you have a digivice and digi egg? Or a D-Terminal?" asked Kari.

Ken gave Kari a confused look. "I have a digivice, but none of those other things" he said. Davis pulled out his D-Terminal to everyone's surprise. Davis turned to them. "It's okay. It's obvious he's one of us."

"Yeah...but still..." staggered Cody nervously, biting his lip.

"See?" asked Davis, showing Ken his D-Terminal. Ken looked at it with wide eyes. With DeviVeemon in his lap, and his D-Terminal in his one hand, Davis' legs gave way underneath his weight, for he had been crouching. Davis put a hand on Ken's shoulder for balance.

Ken's eyes went wide, air filling his lungs. Energy...

Ken closed his eyes. He had never felt this way before. He felt strong, as though he could run a marathon and still have energy left. All pain leaving his body. It felt so good...

--

Arukenimon and Mummymon had been watching over the little screen, arguing about which digi-soup was better, when the black thrown room just down the darkened hallway flashed a purple light.

Scared and panicking, the two of them bolted into the thrown room to see the black thrown being consumed with pure black energy. A large vortex of negative energy poured around the room.

Then, it stopped suddenly, and His voice could be heard, cackling with twisted glee.

"Master's going to be so pleased..." mumbled Mummymon.

--

Davis finally caught his balance and let go of Ken, apologizing.

"Sorry, dude! Lost my balance!" he sweatdropped. The great flow of energy coming from that single touch diminished, however, the great feeling of power still lingered within Ken's body. What had happened?

Blinking, Ken looked to see Davis and TK arguing about something. Not paying any attention, Ken watched as a bee flew past his eyes, following it until it landed on a close by flower. Reaching over, Ken didn't realise what he was doing until it was too late. He took his hand and covered the flower the bee had landed on with his entire hand. Instead of being stung, Ken gently squeezed the flower, able to hear the bee buzz angrily. Then, the buzzing stopped. When Ken removed his hand from the flower, the bee and the flower were both dead. The bee fell off the now dangling yellow flower and landed with a mute thump.

Ken flipped over his hand to look at his palm, only to see that there was pollen and bee wings on it. And also, the bee's stinger.

Funny, he didn't even feel the bee's sting, nor did it leave any mark.

Davis and TK's agrument slowly pulled Ken out of his musings.

"Fine! Be that way! But don't come cryin' to me when things get bad!" shouted TK. Ken hadn't heard the first part of their argument, and therefore, didn't know what it was about, and frankly, he didn't care.

Davis turned to Ken, who was now laying against the tree again, the flower and the bee still on his mind.

"Sorry about that Ken. But TO over there can be kind of annoying" said Davis. TK grunted from behind him at that comment, his arms crossed.

Ken nodded. "It's okay..."

Davis gave Ken his hand and helped Ken stand up.

"Um...Ken. Just one question. What was that whole, 'I Don't Want To Play' thing about?" he asked.

Now Ken was nervous. He didn't remember saying that. "W-What do you mean? I-" Ken's eyes widened in fear. He grabbed onto Davis' jacket in panic. "Davis! Did I say anything? Do anything?" he clucthed his head. "These things happen to me, and I don't know why! I'm so scared half the time! I pass out and when I wake up, everyone hates me! I do things without knowing!"

"Woah! Calm down Ken! What are you talking about?" asked TK.

Ken, still clutching his head, looked around between the others around him. "Please...stay away from me...I'm...dangerous to all of you..."

"Dangerous? How's that Ken?" asked Yolei.

Ken winced. "I don't know...Just...forget you ever met me..."

"NO!" everyone looked to Davis. "Okay, so you have issues you can't control, you turn into a physocotic freak every now and then, so what? I'm you're friend, and it's staying that way!"

Ken looked at Davis, letting go of his head and standing straight. Ken smiled. "Thank you..."

Davis sighed, his eyes lowering. "Man...I'm beat suddenly..." Ken watched as Davis sat on the ground, laying agianst the tree.

"Davis! Let's take Ken to the digital world!" cried DeviVemmon, jumped onto his partner's lap. "I wanna see who his digi partner is! I wanna make a new friend!"

Davis smiled. Nothing kept him down for too long. Davis stood happily, yet wearily. "Okay! Sounds like a plan! I wanna meet him to!"

"You mean...meet MY partner...?" Ken thought of Wormmon alone in the digital world. The only time he had ever been in the digital world, was when he was in the unknown building. Would he be sent there when he went, or somewhere else? Ken gulped and nodded. "Okay..."

"Digiport OPEN!" cried out Yolei as the computer. They had snuck into the Odiaba Middle School and made their way into the Computer Lab, leaving Ken to be awed at his new surroundings.

They all shrunk and became digitalized, landing in a place in the digital world that looked just like the park in the Real World, only, there were small little Curimon all aorund them, jumping up happily at their new friends, wanting to play and eat.

Ken laughed when he saw the cute critters. In fact, he had been paying so much attention to the cute ones, along with the Digidestined, that he hardly felt ten little pinchers slowly crawl their way up Ken's back and onto his shoulder.

Giving a small yelp of surprise, Ken looked over at his left shoulder to see two large blue eyes staring at him.

"Wormmon!" cried Ken, delighted to see his partner.

Ken grabbed Wormmon and held him tightly in his arms.

"Ken-Chan! I knew you were okay!" cried the worm.

Everyone looked up to see Ken's digimon for the first time.

"Aww...He's so cute..." cooed Kari, rubbed Wormmon's head. Wormmon blushed from all the affection and love he was receiving.

Ken smiled. "Everyone, I would like you all to meet my digimon!"

Veemon bounced his way over to Ken and Wormmon, sticking out a hand for them to shake.

"Hello! I'm Veemon!" he cried happily.

"I'm Wormmon!" greeted the worm. Ken smiled. He finally had friends. Ken had never felt so happy...and so...energenic! Maybe this whole time, all Ken needed was some friends...maybe...that was his problem all along, he didn't have anything to help keep away the lonliness and pain. Maybe...

Yolei grabbed Ken's hand, maybe Ken blink a few times and come back to reality. "Ken" she began softly. " I'd like you to meet my digimon partner." ken blushed. Bueatiful Yolei was actaully talking to him! He looked down beside her to see a cute bird like digimon waving at him.

"Greetings, Ken! I am Hawkmon" said the bird, reaching out a feathery hand to shake Ken's. Ken knelt down to shake Hawkmons' feathery hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hawkmon."

Suddenly, something bat-like landed on Ken's head, messing up his perfect blue hair. Ken looked up in surpise to see Patamon sitting on his head. TK laughed.

"Hi! I'm Patamon! TK's digimon! It's great to meet you!" cried the digimon. Patamon flew off his head, with his winged ears and smiled warmly at Ken. Ken smiled warmly back.

A larger, yellow digimon was in the midst of making his way over to Ken to say something, when Cody stopped him. Ken looked up just in time to see Cody scolding his digimon for trying to come up and talk to him. Ken frowned. There was always one person who ruined it for everyone else. Sighing, Ken looked around at the others, who were now talking and in their own lives. Just when Ken was about to walk over and join them, someone grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him behind the bushes and trees.

Clutching his chest in panic and fear, Ken was shocked to see that it was Arukenimon and Mummymon. And they didn't look pleased either.

"What the devil do you mean by it boy? Sneaking around behind our backs and getting into trouble!" hissed Mummymon.

Ken just glared at the two of them. "Leave me alone! I'm having fun with my new friends!"

Arukenimon laughed. "Friends? I see no friends? Save for that pitiful worm of yours."

Ken turned around to see no trace of the digidestined.

"But...They were there..." he whimpered.

"Ken! Ken! Where are ya buddy?" Davis' voice suddenly rang. Ken's face litup. They were looking for him. Ken was about to break for it when Mummymon grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he aksed evasively.

"To see my friends!" argued Ken. Arukenimon grabbed Ken roughly by the arm, making Ken maon in protest. Trying to get out of her grip, Ken shuddered when he heard Davis' call for him again.

"Please! Just at least let me say good bye!" pleaded Ken. Arukenimon enchnaged looks with Mummymon, who shook his head.

"Well just so you know, runt, you won't be seeing them around much anymore" hissed Arukenimon. Ken's eyes widened with fear. He had heard and undertsood the threat she was giving him.

"Please don't hurt them" begged Ken, knowing he was sounding like a small child and hating himself for it.

Mummymon smiled. "Oh...**we** won't hurt them..." he chuckled. Ken furrowed his brow, not understanding what the man in blue was trying to say.

Being let go, Ken ran off past the trees and bushes and found Davis and the others still looking for him.

"Davis!" cried Ken, waving an arm at them as he ran over to them.

"Ken! Where have you been man, we were worried sick about you!" shouted Davis. Ken looked at his shoes, guilt evident in his features.

"I'm sorry I worried you..." he mumbled. Davis smiled as the others caught up with them. Ken backed up. "I have to go...My parents will be worried."

Kari nodded. "Yes, perhaps we should be heading back too. It's getting late. Wanna come home with us?' invited Kari. Ken shook his head.

"No..." replied Ken, giving a glance at the trees behind him. "I'll find my own way back home. Later!" Ken then shot off, making the digidestined stand there confused.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He looked up from his thrown, licking his lips.

"That was...quite tasty..." He spoke, his voice cold as ice. "The power that radiates off those children thrills me. Be sure the boy stays close to them...I'll want every chance to get their energy as possible..."

Arukenimon and Mummymon mumbled a "Yes, Your Highness" as they stared at the floor below them.

"For the first time in so long I finally feel strong...But it is not enough...I need more...much more Pure Energy" He ordered. The two of the nodded. His breath quickened.

"Damnable pest!" He cursed. He suddenly began to cough. "Remember...Stay close to those children!"

"So..." began Owikawa softly. Ken raised an eyebrow at his doctor. "You...made some friends while I was gone...How interesting."

Ken glared at him, crossing his arms. They were currently in Ken's bedroom. It was a day after what had taken place at the park and Ken was already starting to feel exhausted all the time again. He certainly wished he could feel that strong everyday...

"Yes.." replied Ken through bared teeth. "Why? Are you going to tell me to stop hanging around with them?"

"No."

Ken blinked. _'No?' Wasn't this the guy who was making fun of him before for trying to make friends, and saying that friends are useless?_

"Wha-" fumbled Ken.

"I think that having some friends will...spark...your energy level. I've been doing some research and it tells me that kids who have large groups of friends tend to be more energenic. That's what we want, isn't it?" explained Owikawa. Ken narrowed his eyes at the man before him.

"I thought being energenic was a bad thing. You made it sound like it was yesterday" Ken shot back. Owikawa shook his head. "I was only teasing you. Now, come here and let me feel your forehead. You may need a nap." Ken obliged, wishing deeply for a nap. He was so tired! Owikawa felt Ken's forehead, and then checked his pulse.

"You pulse is much too quick, you need rest. I suggest you stay here for today instead of the Digital World. The trip there may strain you." Ken nodded, slowly going to climb into bed, but Owiakwa stopped him by grabbing him from behind and hoisting him up on the bed himself, making Ken blush with embarrassment.

"Owikawa!!" hissed the boy. Ken then began to cough. Deep rasping coughs, unlike the clearing of the throats Ken usually has. Owikawa climbed up the ladder a few steps to look over Ken when he didn't stop coughing. Leaning over the railing of the bed, Owikawa began htting Ken on the back.

After several punds, it soon helped Ken get over the cough. Ken looked up at him,scared. "I'm getting worse.."

Owikawa shook his head. "I know! That's why you need to rest! Now get to it!"  
Ken didn't need to be told twice, and immediatly snuggled underneath the covers and put his head on the pillow. Owikawa jumped back down to the ground and smiled. _'You're not getting worse my boy...You're getting better...for Him that is...' _thought Owikawa.

--

Ken was scared. He was slowly getting worse. For the last two days he's been bedridden. His muscles ached and his throat throbbed. Tears stung his eyes most the day, making his eyes red and puffy. His head pounded and his legs twitched in irritation. His mother and father were constantly at his side, worrying for their son. Dr. Owikawa finally walked in on the third day with a grin on his face.  
"Ken, you have some visitors..." he spoke oddly.

Ken looked over with bleary eyes towards the door and smiled.

"D-Davis!" he whispered happily.

"Hey buddy! How are ya? This creepy man here told us you weren't well, so we decided to come over an cheer you up, dude!"

Ken watched as Yolei, Kari, TK, and Cody all came in through the door after Davis, all wearing large smiles on their faces, even Cody.

Cody was actually the first person to walk up to Ken and hand him a bag of goodies that Ken noticed everyone else had too.

"You know Ken. I really haven't been giving you that much of a chance, so, I would really like to start over, and try being your friend" said Cody, making Ken smile ear to ear.

"Thank you Cody, I'm so glad you've decided to be my friend, and I'll make sure I stay a good friend for you too, Cody:" Cody smiled at that, finally handing Ken the bag. Ken accepted it wholeheartedly, digging his fingers into the plastic bag. He pulled out a bag of...carrots..?

Cody blushed at that. "My father used to say that carrots are good for those who are sick."

Ken shrugged and put the bag down, smiling broadly still.

By now the whole group of digidestined were crowded near Ken's small bed, all sitting down while Ken looked down at them. He frowned at this. "I can move down there, so that you don't have to look up."

So, with a lot of moving and squirming around, ken was able to settle himself with all the others, blankets and pillows around all of them and they snacked. Owikawa, who had vanished right after he let them in, had appeared every now and then to make sure everything was still running smoothly. But something that Ken found most odd, was how he kept trying to make Ken closer to the children, by either having them sit extremely close, or touch hands by accident, or bump into one another.

Ken smiled down at his cards, knowing, that if he played correctly, there was a definitly good chance he was going to win. Ken was smiling broadly when Cody looked up at him. "May I go and get a drink?" he asked. Ken blinked at him, yet smiled.

"Yeah, sure, just go find my mom, she should give you something" Ken replied, knowing that his statement was completely true. Cody was about to stand up, when his footing got tripped up, making him fall into ken's unexpecting lap. They both cried out in alarm. Ken gasped, his eyes wide. That feeling of power and energy again!

Closing his eyes, Ken welcomed it, unbeknownst to the trouble he was causing elsewhere.

--

The Unknown Building began to shake, bits of concrete and rock falling from the ceiling.

Arukenimon and Mummymon looked up at the cieling in alram.

"What the-?" cried Mummymon, dropping his crooked cane.

Arukenimon laughed. "He's becoming so much stronger!"

The sound of Him laughing could be heard throughout the halls of the Unknown Building.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cody scrambled to his feet, apologizing constantly. "I'm really sorry Ken! Honest! I tripped myself getting up! Ken?"

Ken opened his eyes and smiled. "It's alright Cody. I understand that it was an accident, it could have happened to anybody" he spoke sincerely. Cody smiled, and wobbled out of Ken's room, going for something to drink.

"So Ken, what classes are you taking at Tamachi?" asked Kari conversationally.

Ken smiled, a topic he was well in. "Well, I'm taking Pre-Calculus, Chemistry, Economics AP, (Which is an advanced class) Theatre Arts, Art 4, Honors Language Arts, and lastly, Government and Law."

Everyone's eyes were glued to Ken, who's happy smile slowly vanished. "What?"

"You're taking those kind of classes?" asked TK.

"Well, he is a genius, remember TF?" Davis sneered at the blonde.

TK sneered back at him, Kari and Yolei rolling their eyes.

Ken blinked, looking at the door. "What's taking Cody so long?" Everyone turned to the door.

"Let's go see" suggested Yolei, and so all of them stood up, Ken wrapping himself around himself his large fluffy compforter blanket, and checked to see what was taking their friend so long

When they reached the living room, they found Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji and Cody staring intently at the sky outside. The others looked out to see what was going on.

Half the sky was pitch black, while the other side of the sky was bright and sunny.

It was like an eclipse...

"What does this mean, master?" asked Arukenimon through the screen. Owikawa's face appeared on the screen, he looked angry, yet thrilled at the same time.

"It means...that things are moving a whole lot faster than I had originally planned...It seems...That He has His own plans..." mumbled Owikawa.

Mummymon blinked at this as he stood next to Arukenimon. "Does this mean that he may have other plans that he isn't telling us?"

"That's what I just said isn't it?" hissed Owikawa in reply. Mummymon flinched as Arukenimon gave him a disgusted look.

"It appears that our Master seems to be planning not onyl to take over the Digital World but the Real World as well. Not that it matters to me" explained Owikawa with a slight scoff at the end.

His two lackies nodded in responce. "Are you sending the boy today?"

"No. He's with his friends today."

"Friends? I didn't know he had friends" spoke Mummymon.

"Well now he does, and they are fullof lovely energy for Him..." Owikawa smiled.

--

Ken looked over at his parents, everyone still looking out the window, trying to find an explaination for its odd behavior and colors. Ken wanted to know if his parents knew what was going on. Everyone else, Kari, TK, Davis, Yolei, and Cody were all still crowded towards the window, in awe and fright at what the sky was doing.

Ken sighed, wrapping the compforter on his shoulder tighter around him. Closing his eyes, Ken slowly began to think of what's happened the last week. Falling back into the recesses of his mind, Ken began to think.

Inside Ken's Mind

"What's the point...I'm as weak as a newborn kitten, and-" ken thought.

'_And what?' _asked a voice. Ken looked aorund him, the world known as his mind completely black. '_Going to complain about it? Do nothing to make yourself stronger?'_

"Who are you?" cried Ken, demanding to know who else was in his mind.

_'Many of sorts' _the voice riddled. _'But all you need to know is that I am a friend.'_

"A friend?" ken repeated.

_'Yes a friend. Is that really that hard to believe? My my, aren't we one, undeveloped in the 'making of friends' department...' _answered the voice. _'I am indeed your friend, and you must never forget it. I hear and feel everything you do. We are...one...you could say.'_

"One? As in...one person...combined?" asked Ken.

_'Precisely.'_

"Are you...my conscieince...?"

The voice chuckles. '_No. But I am a friend. And friends give each other presents, right? And make each other promises?'_

"I-I guess so..."

'_Well, here is my first promise to you, but only if you do something for me in return.'_

"Y-yes?"

_'I want you to start hanging around your little friends more often. In return, I promise to make you stronger.'_

"Stronger!" cried Ken. "How?"

'_Just do as I say. Keep your friends aorund you, and I will do the rest, deal?'_

"Uh..."

'_You want to be strong just like your friends don't you? And be able to run and play with them, right?'_

Ken sighed. "Yes."

The voice laughed. '_Then do as I say...And you'll get your wish...'_

--

"Ken! My baby! Tsuko! What's wrong with him?" Mrs. Ichijouji was sobbing as she shook her son ferverently. Tsuko tried to calm his wife down and to keep her from injuring Ken any further but it was really no use.

Davis and the others could only watch in fright as Ken's parents tried desperately to wake him.

Five minutes ago they had just been staring out the window and out at the sky, when Kari happened to hear a loud thump from behind her. Looking down and behind her, Kari shrieked in surprise when she saw that ken has passed out and fell to the floor.

Rika and Tsuko were immeadiatly on the floor and at his side and he hadn't woken up since.

"KEN! My baby!" sobbed Rika.

"I'm sure he's fine Mrs. Ichijouji. It's out fault, we shouldn't have made him come out of his room when he was this sick" Davis spoke up, to the suprise of the others.

Rika stopped shrieking down to Ken, yet conitnued to sob in her shirt.

That was when Ken's eyes slowly opened, revealing tired, confused indigo eyes. "Hmmm..." He groaned.

"Ken!" cried Tsuko at the sight of his son's eyes opening.

Rika opened her eyes and saw that Ken was awake, tackling him in a hug at first sight.

"KEN! Oh my baby! You had us so worried!" she kissed him on the cheek and forhead dozens of times as Ken struggled to sit up.

"Mama..." ken whispered, wrapping a hand around her back nervously.

"Hey Ken! Welcome back to the Waking World!" Davis tried to laugh and make a joke, but it didn't work on anybody but himself to his disapointment.

"Perhaps we should go..." offered Cody, taking a step back. "We're over staying our welcome after all."

Davis turned to Cody angrilly. "You kidding? I'm not leaving my good friend when he's ill!"

"Davis, I'd have to agree with Cody in this by saying" began TK. "That we had better go. This isn't our place to be here."

Davis didn't reply at that, only growled in irritation. That was when Tsuko grabbed Ken lifted him up into his arms, taking him back into his room as he wrapped the blankets around him.

"I'm sorry..."whimpered Ken. "Bye you guys..."

"Ken!" cried Davis. TK and Cody each grabbed one of Davis' arms and slowly pulled him back towards the front door, Yolei and kari opening it up for them. They managed to get the struggling Davis out the door and closed it.

"YOU GUYS!" shouted Davis in protest.

"Davis! Can't you see Ken isn't well? We shouldn't be here! Now come on!" argued Yolei, helping the boys.

"But-!" Davis tried to protest himself.

"We are not welcome here Davis! This isn't our place to be here!" Kair cried.

Davis finally stopped struggling and let go. he sighed in defeat, bowing his head down low. They were now in the hallway, just outside the Ichijouji residence.

"Good. Now we can come back some other time and visit him, but he'ssick now"finished TK.

"Fine...but...I'm not sure Ken's going to be around much longer...He's so weak..." whispered Davis, breaking the whole group's hearts.

Ken worked hard to catch his breath this time as his parent's laid him down on his bed and wrapped the bedsheets around him. Rika ran a hand through his hair, which was wet from sweat.

"My baby...whatever is the matter with you?" Rika softly asked her son.

Ken shook his head, unable to look at his parents. "I don't know..." he mumbled.

"Well, the important thing is that you're okay now, right son?" asked Tsuko, trying to give his son an encouraging smile. Ken only looked further away from the two.

He felt ashamed, that he could never live up to his parent's expectations. And it was true. He couldn't be a star at sports, which most boys tried to be, or were. And he hardly had any friends, save for Davis and them, but they had to be shooed away because he fainted. And not only that, but he was now beggining to hear voices inside his head. That odd voice, who spoke in riddles a bit. Shaking his head, trying to get some thoughts out of his head, his mother thought that he was saying 'no'to something.

"What is it honey? Don't you like this pillow being here?" she asked politely, hoping not to make Ken mive too much. Moving made Ken weary, and she knew that very well.

"No, not that...I-I don't know why I was shaking my head..." answered Ken nonchalantly.

Tsuko and Rika nodded their heads, understanding, and slowly finished getting Ken compfortable in his bed. They then stepped down the ladder, turned out the light, and shut the door.

Ken wrestled around on the bed until he finally gave up on trying to make himself compfortable. Knowing it was useless, he shut his eyes and went to bed, wishing he wasn't so helpless and weak.

Davis gave out a great yawn as he sat in Biology class three days after the eclipse. he was currently sitting in school, Kari and Cody sitting beside him, taking notes like they should be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Authors Note: I'm so sorry it's so short, but I lost all inspiration on this one. You are more than welcome to give me any idesas to help continue this, but I'm thinking this will be the last chapter. So sorry! begs forgiveness

Davis gave out a great yawn as he sat in Biology class three days after the eclipse. He was currently sitting in school, Kari and Cody sitting beside him, taking notes like they should be.He couldn't help but think back to how the last few days have been for he and his friends. It certainly has been considered odd.

Ken seemed to be in so much pain, and he was just so weak. And davis wished to know why? What made him the way he was? Shaking his head, Davis was surprised when he heard the entire class scream his name.

"DAVIS!" they all cried, all eyes on him. Davis fell out of his chair in utter shock.

"Wha-Wha?" blinked Davis, confused.

Kari, who was beside him, helped him back into his seat as Cody whispered what was going on into his ear.

"You were staring off into space Davis. When the teacher asked you a question you didn't respond, and we've been trying to get your attention for about five minutes now" explained the small brunnette. Davis listened, yet it all went through one ear and out the other. He quickly answered the teacher's question, which was incorrect, and went back to his staring.

2 Hours Later - After School

The digidestined had been out of school for a total of 45 minutes now and they were all completely bored.

They were currenlty walking through the streets of Tamachi, having gotten bored of Odaiba. The other hadn't understood why Davis wnated to come over to tamachi so badly, yet stayed with him during the long way over.

Davis walked in the lead of the group, his arms behind his back. "You know" he started. "I'm hungry for some noodles."

Kari giggled. "You're always hungry." This made Davis blush.

"Yeah, if only you loved studying as much as you loved eating" commented Cody.

"Hush up Cody!" Davis retaliated. "Nothing will ever make me like studying!" Davis was about to continue, when his eye caught something. They were walking past a large apartment building that was on the other side of the street. Looking up, Davis saw that there was a person walking out onto one of their balconies. Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing anything, Davis was shocked to discover it was Ken.

"Hey! That's right! This is Ken's place!" the goggle boy cried, showing them where he saw Ken. They all looked across the street.

"Oh, you're right it is..." said TK. Yolei nodded beside him. They stopped walking and watched the boy. Ken hadn't noticed them from across the street, and appeared to be getting some fresh air. Davis was saddened to say that he looked awful. Even from far away it wasn't hard to tell. Then they were shocked to see that Ken appeared to be yelling at someone from inside. This made the digidestined all the more interested. Then, out of nowhere, Ken collapsed, making them all gasp.

"Ken!" cried Davis.

--

Ken was angry. Angry at his parents, who were always fussing over him. It wasn't like him to be angry, but it was simply harder to control his feelings anymore. Ken huffed his way out to his outside patio, looking out at the sky and view, hoping to get lost in his thoughts.

_'Whatever is the matter, little one?' _spoke the teasing voice from the other day.

Ken sighed. He'd been hearing that voice in his for days now. "Nothing" he mumbled.

"Why are you not with your friends, getting the energy I need?" the voice asked, slightly angry.

"I'm not in the mood" hissed Ken.

"Not in the mood?' demanded the voice. Ken winced as a terrible pain filled his chest, making him clutch the railing for support as he fell to his knees. "That's not good enough boy! I want energy! And if you are not willing to give it to me, I will take yours instead!"

"Davis! Where are we going? Davis!" cried Cody as the group followed Ken up and into the elevator of Ken's apartment building.

Davis looked at him angrily. "Ken's in trouble! I just know he is!"

As the elevator door threw itself open, Davis sprinted out of it and up to the Ichijouji door. He banged on the door.

Mrs. Ichijouji came to answer it. "Oh, hello Davis, everyone. Ken's in his room."

She let the kids in and Davis ran to Ken's room, the others staying where they were.

"Ken!" cried Davis. the red-head pushed open Ken's door and rammed himself inside. The boy found Ken lying on the floor, shivering. The room was filled with blackness. As Davis took a look around, he found that he wasn't inside Ken's room at all, but...inside the Digital world.

"Do you like it?" asked a sneering voice. "This is where I live. I...am the Digimon Kaiser..."

Davis whirled around to see Ken, or who he thought was Ken. The voice was a boy, Ken's age, his blue hair spiked up, wearing imperial clothes and a cape. His cold amthyest eyes were clouded in what looked like black fog.

"I have been living inside the boy known as Ken Ichijouji for a very long time now...But that is all over...Now, it's my turn to be up at bat..." Kaiser hissed. Davis gulped, not sure of what he was getting himself into.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Authors Note: I'm so sorry it's so short.

Davis couldn't help but look at the boy known as the Digimon Kaiser with his mouth open wide. This boy...Was this Ken? Was this ken's evil side?

Kaiser smiled. "You make me laugh little boy. And do you wanna know why?"

Davis snapped out of his shock, galring at Kaiser. "Cause you have a sick sense of humor?"

Kaiser frowned. "No one insults the great Kaiser!" With this, the young tyrant took out a whip, which had been lying there in his belt loop, waiting to be used. Davis was just able to dogde from being hit by the fast moving whip.

"You'll have to do better than that!" shouted Davis, not thinking. Kaiser grinned.

"Oh relax, I'm just warming up!" Kaiser was able to try and hit Davis again, when he stopped in mid motion, his eyes dialated as he grabbed his chest in pain. Davis watched as the boy fought an inner battle. He could hear the Kaiser mumbling to himself. Arguing...

"Why you little insect!" cried the boy. Kaiser convulsed into pain, and as he fell to the ground, Davis watched as his royal garb disapeared, returning to Ken's Tamachi uniform. The blackness that encased them vanished, and Ken's room returned.

"Ken!" cried Davis, kneeling over his friend. Ken was pain, he could tell. "He's...fighting with himself..." the red-head mumbled.

The door opened and Kari and the others walked in.

"Davis? What's going on? Why'd you lock the door?" asked TK.

Davis shook his head. "I hadn't locked the door. Listen! There's something wrong with Ken! Help me! We need to get him some help!"

Cody was about to say something when Ken bagn to move about. "D-Davis? P-Please help me...There's someone evil inside me...He..." Pain took over and Ken couldn't speak anymore.

"Davis, please tell us what's going on!" demanded Yolei.

Kari gasped. "Look! Look at him! He's surrounded by negative energy!" She pointed at Ken, a hand over her mouth.

TK narrowed his eyes. "This force...I've seen this force before...I saw it once in the digital world. When Kari got trapped by the Dark Ocean and I went to save her. She was surrounded by this too."

Everyone turned to TK, then back to Ken.

"Well, I don't what kind of darkness is around him, Ken is my friend and I refuse to let him get taken over by it!" cried Davis defiantly. Everyone smiled at his courage.

"Y-You're wasting your time..." came the Kaiser's voice from Ken. Alarmed, Davis shot back a bit. "Ken belongs to me...As soon as I get rid of him, this body will be mine...and I will be able to take over the Digital World, just like I've always planned. Owikawa has willingly helped me very much."

As from nowhere, Owiakawa seemed to have appeared. He sneered at the digidestined. "Hmm...I knew you brats would be trouble. I knew letting the brat have friends would be a bad idea. Yet, I will admit, if it ween't for you all, Matser wouldn't have been string enough to emerge."

Davis glared at the man hard. "How could you do this to a little kid? Don't you have any sense of what is right?"

Owikawa was silent for a moment, then grinned. "No. Matser promised me power, and power is what i wanted. I couldn't give up such a possibilty."

Davis scooted back as he saw Kaiser's royal outfit appear back on Ken, and the tryrant stood. Kaiser grinned at Owikawa as he looked up at him.

"That's right. Thank you very much for your kindness, now it is time to get your reward..." hissed Kaiser. Owikawa seemed close to tears of joy, yet still had an evil grin on his face.

"Thank you Master. I stayed by your side this entire time-" Kaiser raised his hand, having his palm face Owikawa. "I know it took a long time, but finally we are-" Kaiser grinned and a strong gush of wind emmitted from his palm and slammed into Owikawa with full force, sending the man flying out the patio door, shattering the glass.

The digidestined all looked away as they heard the man use his final breath in a frightening scream as he fell. Kaiser sighed, not caring.

"That man was extremely annoying. Now that's he's finally out of me hair..." he turned to the digidestined. "So...you were Ken's little friends...How cute..."

"Who are you?" asked Yolei.

Kaiser smiled at her. "Hmm...I am the Digimon Kaiser" he grabbed Yolei's hand. "And you are?"

"Let me go!" cried Yolei in outrage. Kaiser frowned. "Bring back Ken!"

"I don't think so...Ken's had it easy, he's been in charge of this body far too long...Years ago when i first inhapbited Ken, he became so weak due to my presence, along with myself. I wanted to get a new host, but I wasn't strong enough, so I waited until the time would be right. That's when I met Owikawa. I then created Arukenimon and Mummymon, who now are blindlessly destroying the digital world, as ordered. Ken is too weak now to stop me."

TK's eyes widened. "That's it!" he whispered sonething into Davis' ear. Davis nodded.

"Ken! Listen! I know you can hear me! You must be strong! You must deafeat kaiser! Don't let him win! You're the only one who can!" shouted Davis.

Inisde Ken's Mind

Ken opened his eyes as he lay on the ground of his mind. He could hear Davis speaking to him.

"Ken! Listen! I know you can hear me! You must be strong! You must deafeat kaiser! Don't let him win! You're the only one who can!" shouted Davis.

"But...I'm too weak..." mumbled Ken.

Kaiser growled in anger as Ken's words came out of his mouth.

"I can't do it..." mumbled Ken some more.

"Please Ken! You have to! "came Davis' voice again. "I just met you, and you're my best friend, I don't want to see you get hurt! Just please! If your life means anything to you, you'll fight. If you dedeat Kaiser, you'll be the normal kid you've always wanted to be!"

Ken's eyes widened. "I'd be...normal?"

Kaiser growled in frustration. He kicked the Ken inside his mind in the chest as ken lay there in pain.

"Don't listen to those brats! I am in charge here and nothing will change that!" shouted Kaiser. Ken shook his head, getting up.

"No...I want to be a normal kid...I want to be..." He looked up at kaiser, and glared. "Free of you!"

Ken stood and before Kaiser could react, pushed Kaiser down. Kaiser fell, surprised, yet was back on his feet in a heartbeat.

"You think you can defeat me?" demanded Kaiser.

"I know I can" hissed Ken in fury.

Within seconds, the teo boys were in a wresting fight. As they stodd, trying to push other back, Kaiser slipped on his cape. This gave Ken the oppertuniy to attack. As Kaiser tried to stand up, Ken put his foot on Kaiser's chest. Ken looked down at him with cold eyes.

"You've been controling my life long enough! Time to end this!"

Kaiser's eyes widened, all going black for him.

In Ken's Room

The digidestined were all gathered by Ken, who lay on the carpeted floor. The indigo boy appeared to be sleeping, but they all knew he was battling with Kaiser in his mind and soul.

"Come on Ken" whispered Davis into Ken's ear. The others couldn't help but smile at how much Davis cared for thier new friend. It was so sweet.

Ken began to moan, yet it wasn't from pain. The others smiled happily as Ken's amtheyst eyes slowly opened, and smiled.

Davis attacked Ken with a great big hug. "Ken! I was so worried. See! I knew you could do it!" Ken smiled as he sat up, hugging Davis. His friend.

Looking aorund the room, he found that everyone was there. Yolie. Cody. TK. Kari. They were all his friends.

"Thanks everyone. Now that I have you all for friends, I won't be afraid or weak anymore. Thanks to you, I can live a normal life."

From that day forward, they were all the best of friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Davis couldn't help but look at the boy known as the Digimon Kaiser with his mouth open wide. This boy...Was this Ken? Was this ken's evil side?

Kaiser smiled. "You make me laugh little boy. And do you wanna know why?"

Davis snapped out of his shock, galring at Kaiser. "Cause you have a sick sense of humor?"

Kaiser frowned. "No one insults the great Kaiser!" With this, the young tyrant took out a whip, which had been lying there in his belt loop, waiting to be used. Davis was just able to dogde from being hit by the fast moving whip.

"You'll have to do better than that!" shouted Davis, not thinking. Kaiser grinned.

"Oh relax, I'm just warming up!" Kaiser was able to try and hit Davis again, when he stopped in mid motion, his eyes dialated as he grabbed his chest in pain. Davis watched as the boy fought an inner battle. He could hear the Kaiser mumbling to himself. Arguing...

"Why you little insect!" cried the boy. Kaiser convulsed into pain, and as he fell to the ground, Davis watched as his royal garb disapeared, returning to Ken's Tamachi uniform. The blackness that encased them vanished, and Ken's room returned.

"Ken!" cried Davis, kneeling over his friend. Ken was pain, he could tell. "He's...fighting with himself..." the red-head mumbled.

The door opened and Kari and the others walked in.

"Davis? What's going on? Why'd you lock the door?" asked TK.

Davis shook his head. "I hadn't locked the door. Listen! There's something wrong with Ken! Help me! We need to get him some help!"

Cody was about to say something when Ken bagn to move about. "D-Davis? P-Please help me...There's someone evil inside me...He..." Pain took over and Ken couldn't speak anymore.

"Davis, please tell us what's going on!" demanded Yolei.

Kari gasped. "Look! Look at him! He's surrounded by negative energy!" She pointed at Ken, a hand over her mouth.

TK narrowed his eyes. "This force...I've seen this force before...I saw it once in the digital world. When Kari got trapped by the Dark Ocean and I went to save her. She was surrounded by this too."

Everyone turned to TK, then back to Ken.

"Well, I don't what kind of darkness is around him, Ken is my friend and I refuse to let him get taken over by it!" cried Davis defiantly. Everyone smiled at his courage.

"Y-You're wasting your time..." came the Kaiser's voice from Ken. Alarmed, Davis shot back a bit. "Ken belongs to me...As soon as I get rid of him, this body will be mine...and I will be able to take over the Digital World, just like I've always planned. Owikawa has willingly helped me very much."

As from nowhere, Owiakawa seemed to have appeared. He sneered at the digidestined. "Hmm...I knew you brats would be trouble. I knew letting the brat have friends would be a bad idea. Yet, I will admit, if it ween't for you all, Matser wouldn't have been string enough to emerge."

Davis glared at the man hard. "How could you do this to a little kid? Don't you have any sense of what is right?"

Owikawa was silent for a moment, then grinned. "No. Matser promised me power, and power is what i wanted. I couldn't give up such a possibilty."

Davis scooted back as he saw Kaiser's royal outfit appear back on Ken, and the tryrant stood. Kaiser grinned at Owikawa as he looked up at him.

"That's right. Thank you very much for your kindness, now it is time to get your reward..." hissed Kaiser. Owikawa seemed close to tears of joy, yet still had an evil grin on his face.

"Thank you Master. I stayed by your side this entire time-" Kaiser raised his hand, having his palm face Owikawa. "I know it took a long time, but finally we are-" Kaiser grinned and a strong gush of wind emmitted from his palm and slammed into Owikawa with full force, sending the man flying out the patio door, shattering the glass.

The digidestined all looked away as they heard the man use his final breath in a frightening scream as he fell. Kaiser sighed, not caring.

"That man was extremely annoying. Now that's he's finally out of me hair..." he turned to the digidestined. "So...you were Ken's little friends...How cute..."

"Who are you?" asked Yolei.

Kaiser smiled at her. "Hmm...I am the Digimon Kaiser" he grabbed Yolei's hand. "And you are?"

"Let me go!" cried Yolei in outrage. Kaiser frowned. "Bring back Ken!"

"I don't think so...Ken's had it easy, he's been in charge of this body far too long...Years ago when i first inhapbited Ken, he became so weak due to my presence, along with myself. I wanted to get a new host, but I wasn't strong enough, so I waited until the time would be right. That's when I met Owikawa. I then created Arukenimon and Mummymon, who now are blindlessly destroying the digital world, as ordered. Ken is too weak now to stop me."

TK's eyes widened. "That's it!" he whispered sonething into Davis' ear. Davis nodded.

"Ken! Listen! I know you can hear me! You must be strong! You must deafeat kaiser! Don't let him win! You're the only one who can!" shouted Davis.

Inisde Ken's Mind

Ken opened his eyes as he lay on the ground of his mind. He could hear Davis speaking to him.

"Ken! Listen! I know you can hear me! You must be strong! You must deafeat kaiser! Don't let him win! You're the only one who can!" shouted Davis.

"But...I'm too weak..." mumbled Ken.

Kaiser growled in anger as Ken's words came out of his mouth.

"I can't do it..." mumbled Ken some more.

"Please Ken! You have to! "came Davis' voice again. "I just met you, and you're my best friend, I don't want to see you get hurt! Just please! If your life means anything to you, you'll fight. If you dedeat Kaiser, you'll be the normal kid you've always wanted to be!"

Ken's eyes widened. "I'd be...normal?"

Kaiser growled in frustration. He kicked the Ken inside his mind in the chest as ken lay there in pain.

"Don't listen to those brats! I am in charge here and nothing will change that!" shouted Kaiser. Ken shook his head, getting up.

"No...I want to be a normal kid...I want to be..." He looked up at kaiser, and glared. "Free of you!"

Ken stood and before Kaiser could react, pushed Kaiser down. Kaiser fell, surprised, yet was back on his feet in a heartbeat.

"You think you can defeat me?" demanded Kaiser.

"I know I can" hissed Ken in fury.

Within seconds, the teo boys were in a wresting fight. As they stodd, trying to push other back, Kaiser slipped on his cape. This gave Ken the oppertuniy to attack. As Kaiser tried to stand up, Ken put his foot on Kaiser's chest. Ken looked down at him with cold eyes.

"You've been controling my life long enough! Time to end this!"

Kaiser's eyes widened, all going black for him.

In Ken's Room

The digidestined were all gathered by Ken, who lay on the carpeted floor. The indigo boy appeared to be sleeping, but they all knew he was battling with Kaiser in his mind and soul.

"Come on Ken" whispered Davis into Ken's ear. The others couldn't help but smile at how much Davis cared for thier new friend. It was so sweet.

Ken began to moan, yet it wasn't from pain. The others smiled happily as Ken's amtheyst eyes slowly opened, and smiled.

Davis attacked Ken with a great big hug. "Ken! I was so worried. See! I knew you could do it!" Ken smiled as he sat up, hugging Davis. His friend.

Looking aorund the room, he found that everyone was there. Yolie. Cody. TK. Kari. They were all his friends.

"Thanks everyone. Now that I have you all for friends, I won't be afraid or weak anymore. Thanks to you, I can live a normal life."

Just that day forward, they were all the best of friends.

Author's Note: Finally it's over! And to answer any un-asked questions, no, there will be no sequel. Thank you for all the reviews!


End file.
